That Song
by Ramica
Summary: A five year old Rama, learns how easy it is to drive her father insane! If he isn't there yet, she will take him there. Part of the Rama series. Complete.


That Song

Rated G

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: The song Rama sings was taught to myself and my two siblings by our mother because she insisted we did. Of course we ended up driving her crazy with her monster song. Ramica

It was breakfast time in the lair and a five year old Rama was busy talking, to probably her most favourite person in the whole wide world, Aunt Karena. " What we gonna do today huh?" she asked as she bounced near her Aunt's chair.

Mike turned from where he was making waffles and shook his head " Rama sit down and eat your breakfast." He demanded.

" I talkin' to Aunty Karena daddy" Rama declared as she placed her hands where her hips would be if she had such a thing.

" I can see that Rama llama ding dong but at this rate we will be having lunch while you are eating your breakfast. You can talk to your Aunt and eat." Mike informed her kindly " Besides your Aunt might not be up to teaching you anything today."

Mike went over and swooped Rama into one arm and dropped her into her chair as he gave a smile towards his heavily pregnant sister in law.

" That is all right I can teach her a few little things" Karena disputed, " though I'll be glad when the child decides to make an appearance" she chuckled as she rubbed her belly a bit.

" You won't be the only one" Mike agreed as he thought of his brother. The father to be was spending so much time hovering around Karena that she was often yelling at him to go do his ninja stuff and stop breathing down her neck!

Leo seemed more strung out over the coming event then he had ever been over any battle they had fought in, of course this tickled Mike's sense of humour and he couldn't help but rib Leo over his attitude of late.

" So whats we gonna do?" Rama wondered again getting the conversation back to more important things.

As far as she was concerned the baby was probably going spend the rest of its life living in his mom's belly. It had all ready been in Aunty Karena's belly for ages!

Karena smiled at the rambunctious child " Maybe I can show you how to print your name today."

Rama grinned and nodded Aunt Karena had all ready showed her how to print all of her letters that made up the words and names of every thing. Rama wanted to print her name.

Karena rolled her eyes a bit " Maybe I can show you how to play a game I bought the other day called Hi ho cherryo."

" A game I likes games" Rama cheered enthusiastically.

" I can also teach you how to sing a little song. It will be a special song for your daddy." Karena concluded.

Rama nodded her head vigorously " Okay!" she agreed as she took a large bite of waffle.

" Rama mind your manners young lady, small bites," Mike chided even though he had his back to her.

Rama turned scowling wondering how daddy knew.

Don came into the kitchen heading over to the cupboard to pull out a mug and pour himself some much needed coffee " It is a good thing she is showing an interest in learning" he said reflectively as he turned to sit down at the table " It will beuseful when she starts school with me."

" Whats school?" Rama wondered scrunching her face up. She had heard that word mentioned a few times.

Don grinned, " It is where you go to learn things Ramiela, things like what happened in the past, or studying about other people, plants, or animal life" Don explained, " It is where all children go to learn about the world they live in. I think you will like it."

" Aunt Karena do school?" Rama asked hopefully.

" She might help out once in a while but she will be busy when that baby is born so I will be your teacher." Don replied kindly.

Rama pouted then turned " Daddy?" she asked quickly.

" Yes Rama" Mike said as he poured more batter into the iron griddle.

" Does I gotta go to school?"

" Yes, of course you have to go to school" Mike confirmed.

" Don't wanna. Don't need it" Rama insisted suddenly.

Don and Mike looked at one another Mike arched his eye ride as the two brothers started to laugh. Don reached out to tousle Rama's hair " Ramiela some of the things Karena happens to be teaching you is school work. You enjoy doing it with her don't you?"

" Yeah" Rama agreed, " But it Karena" Rama replied as if that explained every thing.

" Don't worry you will like school I promise." Don stood up to leave.

Rama shook her head as she watched her uncle " No I wont's" she muttered softly.

Soon as breakfast was over Rama took off with Karena in tow urging her to 'hurry Aunty.'

Mike called after her " Don't go wearing your poor Aunt out now."

Later that afternoon Mike was busy playing with Rama in the playground he was busy chasing her all over about the equipment when he recalled that Karena had mentioned some thing about teaching her a song.

Mike paused leaning against the fort as he gazed at his daughter who was starting to climb the rope ladder to the top of the fort " So did Karena help you learn a new song?"

Rama jumped down off the rope ladder " Uh-huh it daddy's song." Rama agreed smiling at him.

" Daddy's song is it?" Mike asked, " So can I hear daddy's song?" Mike wheedled arching an eye ridge making it bounce up and down.

Rama giggled " Okay" she chortled. Then she took a deep breath before she started to sing.

" I am daddy's little monster I drive daddy round the bend. I am daddy's little monster I drive daddy up the wall."

Mike laughed at those words, " You got that right," he agreed.

Rama continued to sing repeating the sentences of her song.

Mike smiled and nodded his head " That is wonderful Rama I really like that song."

" I drive daddy…" Rama sang out.

Mike chuckled as he rolled his eyes " Okay I get the idea now Rama. That is quite enough of that song now."

Rama just grinned as she continued to sing.

Mike's smile faltered a bit and his voice became a bit more stern as he ordered " That is enough now Rama."

Rama undaunted continued to sing, " Drive daddy up the wall."

Mike rolled his eyes he snorted a bit then turned and left the play ground '_perhaps' _he mused, '_she'll give up when she doesn't have an audience to perform for.'_

Rama doggedly followed along behind her father still singing daddy's special song.

Mike whirled around glaring at the five year old " Rama!" he yelled " That is **enough**. Cease. Desist. **Stop!**" he ordered.

Rama grinned and continued to sing she hadn't had this much fun for a **long **time and obviously this song bugged her dad, though she couldn't understand quite why, it was just wonderful fun as far as she was concerned.

" Rama don't you come with an off switch girl?" Mike asked suddenly before turning and stomping off.

" Round the bend…" Rama continued, ignoring her dad's question.

" Your darn well going to if you keep this up girl" Mike muttered as he stalked off.

" I daddy's little monster…"

" Got that right," Mike agreed darkly as he stalked towards the living room.

" Up the wall…" Rama sang cheerfully.

Mike growled, " Listen kid you keep that up and I will quite personally and literally chuck you out of your shell!"

Rama had heard that threat too many times to fear it now so she continued driving Mike batty with the song instead. " Monster I drive…"

Mike clamped both hands over his ears and charged down the hallway into the living room screaming "**Augggghhhh!** Get me away from her."

Rama laughed and chased after her dad figuring this was all part of the game.

Mike spotted Karena and Leo on the couch talking quietly to one another. Mike glowered at his sister in law.

" Karena you are so **dead** for teaching her this song" he growled.

Karena chuckled raising a hand over her mouth then smiled at her brother in law " I taught her it yes. However what she does with it is her own idea and at the moment I think her idea is to do just what the song says."

Mike tensed shooting a truly venomous look at her.

Leo placed a protective arm around his wife's shoulders " You are not threatening my wife are you Mike?"

" I drive daddy up…"

Mike nodded " Oh you bet I am. Remember Leo I don't get mad I get even and I can wait for your child to get pay back" Mike leered. " After all she created it and **I** can't stop it."

" Daddy round..."

Leo gave Karena a pointed look and whispered, " He'd do it to."

Mike whirled " Ramiela. **No **enough all ready. Do you want to stay in your room for the rest of the day?" Mike demanded. This was no light threat he had, had quite enough of this song for one day.

" Rama" Karena called sternly, doing her best not to laugh " I think daddy has really had enough of that song for now. You better stop before you get into trouble," She warned.

Rama paused in her song " Okay aunty Karena. Did ya like the song daddy?"

" Oh, I loved it Rama llama ding dong so much so that I **never **want to hear it again." Mike admitted.

Rama giggled, " I daddy monster…"

" Oh no." Mike swooped her into the air tossing and tickling her so hard that she was laughing much too hard to sing that special song for him.

" I guess it is true what they say." Mike said with a heavy sigh.

" What is that Mike?" Leo wondered.

" Insanity is hereditary" Mike replied, " You get it from your kids. And oh Leo you and Karena still aren't off the hook."

The End


End file.
